


#803442

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, celebrating, they make me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: Dressed in nothing but a hoodie – a Red Bull hoodie that Max knew usually laid on top of his suitcase – and his underwear, he looked like something a man could only dream of.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	#803442

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: 
> 
> #803442 is the shade of purple you get when you mix #004083 and #FF2802 aka Red Bull blue and Ferrari red.
> 
> I haven't written these two in what feels like forever.

**Max wasn’t surprised** to find Charles sitting on his bed, feet tucked beneath him as his back pressed against the headboard and he scrolled through his phone, oblivious to his rival – or pretending to be. Max was never sure with Charles.

Dressed in nothing but a hoodie – _a Red Bull hoodie that Max knew usually laid on top of his suitcase – _and his underwear, he looked like something a man could only dream of. Max didn’t know it was possible to look as sinful as the devil but as innocent as an angel at the same time, but somehow, Charles excelled at it.

He reminded Max of one of those vintage pin-up dolls, but even prettier, sharp features of his face illuminated by the glow of the device held in his hand. A small part of Max wanted to run his fingers across Charles’ cheeks, thumb pressed against his soft lips and Max knew that Charles would eventually circle the finger with his mouth and suck, just to get a reaction out of the Red Bull driver.

He cleared his throat before his thoughts could wander even further, earning the attention of the younger man. Charles smiled at him innocently, waving a little as Max gestured around them, “How did you get in _my_ room?”

Charles said nothing; instead, he got to his feet and moved across the room, movement light and easy and Max was enchanted, unable to take his eyes from the Monègasque man and his legs and thighs. Charles grabbed a backpack Max noticed only then, unzipping it agonisingly slowly before pulling out a bottle of wine.

“I thought we could celebrate,” Charles spoke, standing up and coming closer to Max, tauntingly waving the bottle. Max couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly – an action that came naturally when it came to Charles.

“Celebrate what?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Charles plopped back down on the bed, the bottle laying next to him. The Dutchman joined him, sitting down and putting a hand on Charles’ bare thigh, earning a heavy sigh from the Monègasque.

“You beating me in the driver’s championship,” Charles replied, voice low; he was looking at Max intently, sitting up so that they were face to face. He smiled then, pressing a kiss to Max’s cheek which turned bright red beneath Charles’ lips.

“Shouldn’t you be disappointed?”

“How can I be disappointed when I’m so proud?” Charles was still smiling at Max, cupping his face with his hand and padding the soft skin under Max’s right eye; Max felt his heart doing backflips in his chest and he couldn’t help but push Charles down on the mattress lightly, hovering over him and meeting the green pair of eyes he’d come to adore in the past few years.

Max brought their lips together, igniting fireworks just like the first time they kissed; his mind went completely blank, feeling nothing but the way Charles’ lips felt on his and how _good_ Charles was at kissing.

Charles snaked his hands behind Max’s neck, bringing him closer until there was barely any space between them. He couldn’t stop the low, breathy moan when Max ran his tongue over Charles’ bottom lip, meeting Charles’ own once he opened his mouth.

“_Max,_” he breathed out, gazing dazedly at Max once he pulled away, small smile tugging on his face at the look in Charles’ eyes. Max rolled off Charles, taking the discarded bottle of wine and waving it in Charles’ direction.

“I thought we were supposed to be celebrating,” he teased lightly, earning a poke in his ribs making him double over and huff.

“We _are,_” Charles replied, grabbing the bottle from Max before going back to his backpack and taking a corkscrew. “There are some glasses there, can you grab them?”

Max nodded and went to do as he was told, observing as Charles skilfully opened the bottle, smelling the dark liquid and winking at Max. He took the wine glasses from his boyfriend, filling them up before taking a sip, closing his eyes in contentment at the taste; Max followed soon after, clinking his glass against Charles’ before drinking.

It tasted far too bitter for Max’s liking, making him stiffen up and cringe outwardly.

Charles must’ve noticed the look on Max’s face because he chuckled and took the glass from Max, putting both of them on the desk of the hotel room. He moved closer to Max until they were pressed against each other again, bringing his boyfriend’s face closer.

He kissed Max deeply, tasting the wine on his tongue and smiling as Max let out a sigh. “It tastes sweeter on your lips,” the Dutchman mumbled, running his hands underneath the hoodie Charles was wearing and up and down Charles’ spine, evoking a shiver from the younger man.

“You’re cheesy,” Charles replied breathily, falling down onto the soft mattress and pulling Max with him, giggling when Max lost his balance and face-planted onto the duvet. Max chuckled, too, before connecting their lips once again.

“_Ik hou van je,_” he whispered against Charles’ lips, feeling his cold fingers beneath his own shirt drawing circles on his back. He moved away, helping Charles pull his shirt over his head before undoing the belt-buckle on his jeans, kicking them off and crawling back over Charles.

Charles flipped them over, straddling Max’s waist and ran his fingers down Max’s face. He leant down and pressed a kiss on Max’s jawline, moving downwards until they met his collarbone, sucking the skin there lightly. “_Tu es si beau, mon amour,_” he murmured, relishing the soft moan that left Max’s lips.

Max’s hands found Charles’ backside, cupping before squeezing softly; he could feel Charles’ erection pressing against his waist, fuelling his own arousal even further. Charles was peppering soft kisses down Max’s front, stopping at the waistband of his underwear.

He looked up at Max, a mischievous twinkle playing in his enchanting eyes as he spoke, “Let’s do some celebrating.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Ik hou van je." - I love you [Dutch]  
"Tu es si beau, mon amour." - You are so beautiful, my love [French]
> 
> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
